


First Date

by Sleeves



Series: Kagehina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first in a weeklong series of drabbles I wrote for a buddy!

_"We're...dating, right?"_

_"Yeah! I mean, we haven't told anyone yet, but I think we are."_

_"But we haven't—you know. Gone on a date."_

_"I guess not."_

_"So let's do it. Go out with me."_

_"Yeah!"_

That was all well and good, and the conversation itself hadn't unfolded as painfully as anticipated, but as the two of them met on the appointed date at the fork in the road where they always went their separate ways after practice, Kageyama realized he had forgotten something very important.

He cleared his throat and ventured, "So what...do you want to do?"

"You didn't even think that far!? Jeez!" Hinata sidestepped Kageyama's incoming jab. "You were the one who asked me in the first place!"

"Just pick something!"

"Alright, alright." Hinata folded his arms over his chest, his brow furrowed in thought. "Oh, we could play volleyball! Let's practice some quicks!"

"That's not a date, dumbass! We do that every day!"

"But it's my favori—" Hinata instantly switched gears at the sight of the misery and frustration etched into Kageyama's face.

"Umm, we could go to the arcade," Hinata suggested, "or have dinner I guess?"

"Arcade and dinner," Kageyama said, awkwardly reaching for Hinata's hand and setting off at a brisk walk, dragging Hinata behind him. "Let's go."

"I said ' _or,_ ' but okay. Hey, you're squeezing really hard!"

The arcade wasn't too far from their meeting point, but the walk turned out to be long enough for Kageyama's hand to get embarrassingly sweaty. Hinata didn't complain, but Kageyama wasn't able to breathe properly until they arrived and he finally allowed himself to let go. They had barely even crossed the threshold before Hinata instantly gravitated to a claw machine filled with stuffed animals.

"UOOOH!!" Hinata's eyes lit up and he dashed over to it, pressing his nose up against the glass. "Look, Kageyama! Check out this bird! It looks just like you!"

Kageyama slowly approached the claw machine. Wedged between a cat and an owl sat a pudgy little crow wearing a mop of black hair and a scowl. It looked nothing like him, Kageyama thought, scowling back at it.

"I wonder if we could get it..." Hinata murmured, his face still glued to the glass.

_Ah_. This was the type of cue Sugawara had mentioned when Kageyama had come crawling to him days earlier, all knit brows and embarrassed stutters, for advice on how to act during a date (Sugawara had replied with a smile, "It's with Hinata, right?" and Kageyama's only reaction had been to blurt out a completely shocked and amazed " _HOW?_ ").

"No problem," Kageyama said, slipping a 100 yen coin into the slot and squaring his shoulders as he straightened up. "I'm going to win it for you."

A tiny laugh drew his gaze from the prize to Hinata's face.

"What is it?"

"You looked really cool just now." Kageyama's heart gave a little jolt, but before he could figure out how to respond, Hinata added, "Nothing like usua _aaah!_ "

There. Kageyama released the top of Hinata's head. The familiar motion was much more natural than figuring out how to accept a compliment. He exhaled heavily as his pulse settled back to a moderate pace, and he turned his attention back to the game. Hinata moved to the side of the machine, coaching Kageyama from his angle until the alignment seemed perfect. The claw dropped, cradling the crow dead-on, but its prongs retracted a second too late as it pulled back up, scraping gently against the fabric and barely moving it at all.

"What the hell!" Kageyama roared, kicking the machine as the empty claw returned to its starting point. "I had it! We had it!"

"Don't you know how these things work?" Hinata asked dryly, looking disappointed nonetheless as he sidled up beside him at the front of the machine. "Let me try. And don't beat up the game or you'll get us in trouble."

"Fine," Kageyama grumbled, inserting another coin and taking Hinata's place at the side of the machine. They worked together to get the claw positioned directly above the prize but came up empty again.

And again.

Kageyama lost track of how many times he stormed over to the coin exchange. He broke a 1,000, and then a 2,000, returning with fistfuls of coins to feed the machine. They managed to lift the crow several times, but it would always come tumbling back down after being carried just a few centimeters. This time for sure, he told himself, heading to the exchange machine with another bill in his hand. He had lost track of the time, his money—everything. All he could focus on was winning that stupid stuffed animal for Hinata.

"One more time," Kageyama growled through clenched teeth as he flexed his fingers around the joystick. Fifteen tries later, he was bellowing obscenities and brutalizing the machine again, this time attracting the attention of an employee. At first it looked as though things might end peacefully, that they might just get off with a warning, but Kageyama quickly redirected his rage at the employee, gesticulating wildly, yelling about how the arcade owners were crooks, and landing a few extra blows on the machine.

Seconds later the two of them were sitting on the curb with the threat of police action hanging over their heads if they ever came back.

 "God damn it," Kageyama seethed, speaking low and fast. "How do they sleep at night. Swindling kids out of their money. We're getting back in. I'm winning that damn bird. All we need are a couple of disguises."

"That's a horrible idea," Hinata said. "Just calm down already. It's not a big deal."

They sat in silence for several minutes as Kageyama continued to sulk, scuffing his shoe against the pavement. He had finally managed to get his temper in check when a young couple exited the arcade, one of them clutching the stuffed crow.

"You're shitting me," Kageyama hissed, jumping to his feet and rolling up his sleeve. Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the waist and clung on for dear life, digging his heels into the ground as he strained every muscle to keep Kageyama from causing any more harm. After a few seconds of struggling, Kageyama finally stopped resisting, and Hinata toppled backward, pulling Kageyama down with him.

"I can't believe this," Kageyama grumbled, sounding more defeated than angry. He rolled onto his side so Hinata could get up.

"Let's just go eat now before I die of secondhand embarrassment," Hinata suggested, dusting himself off and offering Kageyama a hand. "We can go to that ramen place down the street. C'mon."

Kageyama got wearily to his feet, trudging along after Hinata. Dinner actually went without a hitch at first—the date seemed to be saved as they chattered over their noodles, talking mostly about volleyball and keeping their bickering to a minimum. Everything was finally going smoothly, until Kageyama took out his wallet to pay.

"Oh, shit. Shit."

"What's the matter?"

"Claw machine," Kageyama groaned, cradling his head in his hands. "I spent all my money on the stupid claw machine."

"Seriously? Hey, don't worry!" Hinata chirped, pulling out his own wallet. "I'll pay. I like it better this way anyway, since you paid at the arcade."

That was strike two, if the whole arcade fiasco constituted a single disastrous event. If each failure at the claw machine counted, however, it was probably more like strike two hundred. Kageyama kept very quiet as they began to walk back home, figuring that if he didn't do anything at all, he couldn't possibly screw up again. The sun was dipping low, and the brilliant dashes of orange and gold coloring the horizon reminded him of Hinata. But he kept his mouth shut, determined not to say anything stupid. They paused at the fork in the road, and Kageyama found himself bitterly wishing he could turn back the clock just a few hours and start all over again from this spot, armed with the knowledge to fix all his mistakes.

"Sorry for wasting your time and making you pay for dinner," Kageyama said, glaring down at his shoes. "I'm an idiot. I guess the only thing I can do right really is volleyball."

"That's not true!" Hinata insisted. "Well you are an idiot—" He dodged Kageyama's fist. "—but I had fun today. I've never been kicked out of an arcade before! But you don't have to force yourself, y'know? Just hanging out with you is enough for me. I mean, it's not a secret anymore that I like you, so—"

Kageyama figured there was only one thing he could do now that would either save or condemn him, so he took the risk and forced his rigid body into motion with a burst of sheer willpower, nearly throwing himself at Hinata to kiss him. Their lips clashed messily—he had ended up closing his eyes too early and only half-connecting with Hinata's mouth—and his pulse kicked into high gear at the thought that not only had he really done the thing, but he'd also royally screwed it up.

But Hinata's hands were now cupping the sides of his face as the smaller boy steered him into proper alignment, kissing back sweetly. When Hinata pulled away, his hands still pressed against Kageyama's cheeks, he flashed a vibrant smile and said, "We'll have to practice that a lot more."

"N-next time I won't miss," Kageyama said, his face burning under Hinata's fingers.

Hinata grinned and leaned back in.

"One more time."


End file.
